


rage, rage

by Federtanz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chapter 84, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Federtanz/pseuds/Federtanz
Summary: drabble set post ch. 84





	rage, rage

In regards to their wounded and the earth-shattering knowledge they just gained, the remaining members of the Survey Corps spend the night in the Jaeger's old house.

Mikasa is sitting next to Eren, worried about how he will cope with the truth about Grisha's past, when she glances at the Captain and freezes for a second.

Levi is slumped against the wall, staring into the flames in the surprisingly undamaged fireplace and there is something in his eyes that makes Mikasa's heart clench. He looks lost, there is no other word for it, and whatever Erwin was to Levi, it is obvious that his death may have just been the final thing that will break him.

Mikasa remembers the insane number of steaming corpses, the Beast Titan that annihilated the Corps ripped apart in nameless fury. The way Levi had looked after Zeke, the split-second she had been seriously afraid he'd throw himself after the enemy, out of gas and blades, tearing into him with tooth and nail.

How he hadn't fought back when she attempted to take the serum.

The dancing flames reflect in steel-grey eyes, his expression completely blank and yet the grief so plain and visible. There is brittle determination written into the lines of his body, the promise to take the Beast Titan's life with his last breath, to go out in a storm of rage.

Follow Erwin into Hell, always a shadow at the Commander's back. His right hand man.

The thought scares Mikasa. Levi and Hanji, now carrying the burden of command on her tired shoulders, are all that is left of the steel that makes up the foundation of the Survey Corps. They are symbols of hope, the Wings of Freedom proud on their backs, over their hearts.

Without them, Eren, Armin, the rest of the 104th and herself would have been long dead already. They are the heroes that paved the way to the truth humanity deserves. The ones fighting for a better future, a future without walls.

Levi breathes in, closes his eyes for a long moment, then straightens up, iron self-control taking over, smoothing over the jagged pieces of his heart, hiding it from view.

Mikasa averts her gaze, biting her lip. She feels like she just witnessed a very quiet death.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this directly after reading ch. 84 some time back and only now at midnight weeks later worked up the courage to post this after typing all over another draft. \\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
